


you have a new message!

by pamuk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, ios message skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamuk/pseuds/pamuk





	you have a new message!

big bro   
  
sup. u got s milk?  
  
Yes. Now send the pics.  
  
  
  
Good. I'm bringing the milk.  
  



End file.
